


Eren the Dorky Vampire and Levi the Stubborn Prick

by Hyrulehalfbreed, ramenchick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Businessman!Levi, Creatures, Demon!Armin, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Sassy Levi, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Eren, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenchick/pseuds/ramenchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this day and age it was completely normal to see vampires hanging around clubs and bars all night long before disappearing back into their little hovels when the sun rose. During the day the city belongs to mankind, but once the night made its claim, then it was time for creatures to come out and play with the rest of the world. Levi, for one, hated the blood suckers with all his might, but this literal, ocean eyed, leach seems to be determined to break his way through all of his walls and make himself a permanent fixture in the grumpy, fascinating, and dangerous man's life.... And it wasn't just because he had a rare delicious blood type, Eren swore on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ramenchick: What do even say about this one that the title and summary haven't already said... I am doing this as a collaboration with hyrulehalfbreed, a super talented fanfiction writer that discovered me a few months ago on this very website. I am very excited to be working on two amazing stories with her and I hope you enjoy our fic! Please also check out Love Debts, another collab we are currently working on together.

It was a long day, filled with staring at a computer screen for hours, dealing and fixing the mistakes of other members of the company, his boss included. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed, drag his laptop onto his lap, even though it would probably just damage his eyes more than they already were, and block out the world for the rest of the night. Then wake up early for a workout, shower, and go back to the hellhole that was his office next to Hanji’s. Speaking of the woman, she was the source of his current misery. Having dragged both him and Erwin into the filthy bar than made his skin crawl just by setting foot inside. Now he had to scrub his skin extra hard to get rid of whatever disgusting particles he had collected. At least he could look forward to a buzz to deal with this stupidity as the woman urged them into a fake leather covered booth.

Today was going to be a good day. Eren fixed the collar on his black button up and checked his hair in the mirror before locking up his apartment and walking out. He stepped out into the fresh night air and soaked in the blessed moonlight. Then again, he should have said it was going to be a good night. But for a vampire, the night was practically the day.  
Eren decided to try a new bar tonight. Armin and he had recently gotten hooked on this one gay bar at the corner of 5th street, but Eren had already sucked on every cute guy in that place and was growing bored with it. Frankly, he didn't expect much more from this bar either. With his powers, any guy would become instantly his. All he really had to do was stare at them with those big green eyes of his and they were all but shoving their necks at him.  
He was about to pass by the door of a dingy looking bar when something caught the corner of his eye. Through his amazingly perceptive peripherals, Eren spotted gray eyes and dark hair that were mesmerizing. Without a second thought, he followed the attractive male inside, careful to be unnoticed.

"So what are your thoughts about the vacation time?" The taller blond asked over his glass of dark crafted beer, there was amusement dancing in his blue eyes as he received the expected scoff from the shorter man, "Trying to get rid of me? I told you already, I won't be taking the fucking vacation. What the hell would I even do with 'free time' and the company would turn to shit the moment I turn my back. No doubt, those guys in the copy room, their blood pressure would probably cause them to implode if I wasn't around to scare the shit out of them." He got the expected chuckles and cackles, rolling his eyes before turning back to swirl the hunk of ice in his glass of scotch. Why was he here again?

Eren tried to stifle his laughter by taking a drink of his wine. He knew it was rude to use his vampire hearing on people, but the shorter man sitting in between the tall blonde and the bouncy brunette was just too alluring to ignore. He would have made a move right after walking into the bar, but it had been clear that the beautiful dark haired man was meeting someone. He had the reluctant face of someone who clearly would never set foot in this type of place if it wasn't absolutely necessary.  
"Maybe I should call Armin..." Eren thought, taking another drink of wine. It looked unnatural to be sitting here all alone. He was attracting all the wrong attention at the counter. Eren pulled out his phone to dial Armin's number when he heard something from the conversation he was listening in on that made him stop. 

"Why the fuck did we have to come to a bar with leeches?" the comment was soft, more of a low grumble, but from the corner of his grey blue eyes, Levi saw the stiffening of the brunette haired male at the bar. Whatever, it wasn't his problem that he hurt the brat's feelings he was entitled to say his thoughts if the blood sucker was going to listen in. Instead he got a lecture from Hanji about not being racist that made him roll his eyes and take the rest of his drink in one gulp, the amber colored liquid burning his throat. He had his reasons to dislike them, and this bar had at least three of them wandering about.

That almost made Eren get up and leave right there, but he remained still. Sure, vampires were legally recognized citizens now, but it wasn’t like his kind were well received by the general public. Most people hated vampires, calling them things like “bloodsuckers” and “leeches”. It bothered Eren; it wasn’t like he exactly chose to be this way. His mother had been a human, but as vampire blood is dominant, Eren gained all of the powers and weaknesses of his father, making him basically a vampire. He said “basically”, because of one slight difference that he as a half-vampire had to a full-fledged creature of the night…  
Eren’s phone rang suddenly. He jumped and answered it without checking the caller ID. Eren immediately regretted this choice once he heard who was on the other line.  
“Eren, where are you?” Mikasa demanded. Eren sighed.  
“Always lovely to hear your voice, sis,” he said, barely trying to hold his sarcasm.

“Don’t get smart with me. You left your coffin hanging wide open with clothes strewn about in your room again before you left. I’m tired of cleaning up after your messes!”  
Eren rolled his eyes. “Then don’t, okay? Just stay out of my room. I’ll clean up later.”  
“I’m not just talking about that, Eren! You know you need to take care to properly hide your coffin! What if something happened?!”  
Eren’s older sister was such a worrywart. “Like I said, it’s fine.”  
“It is not! You get back here this instant!”  
Eren balked. Even though Mikasa was only human, being Eren’s adoptive sibling, she still scared the crap out of him. Just then, Eren noticed the handsome short man standing up, separating from his friends for the first time all night. This was his chance!  
“Mikasa, I gotta go,” Eren mumbled, ignoring Mikasa’s screeching and hanging up. He also stood up. 

Levi gave a small huff as he had to slide past Hanji to get out of the booth, the woman immediately trying to latch onto him and babbling about how ‘he couldn’t leave her’, ‘don’t be so cold, the night is still young’ and blah blah blah. The only way that he managed to get out of her hold was by ‘assuring’ her that he was only going to get another drink since the waitress was too busy dealing with a group of drunks in the corner. Though his way of assuring his co-worker was digging his knuckles onto the top of her head, causing hair to twist and pull painfully. Still it got the job done as Hanji let go of her grip around his waist.  
The alcohol was making his body warm, but he still looked far from relaxed, even as he left his black blazer at the booth and the light blue button up and black tie were more causal. the undershirt was long sleeved which helped to shield from the cold of both the evening and the ball-freezing air conditioning of the office building. White slacks hugged him in just the right way but were still comfortable. Hanji liked to call him a tease with his apparent ‘sexy, mysterious, and cold’ vibe and dress style, but it was only clothing dammit. No need for someone to flip their shit and declare their love for him, which thankfully was not too often when most understood his glares of contempt for human contact.

Levi drew a hand to push his bangs back before they fell back into place as he stepped up to the bar, not sitting on those disgusting seats or touching the liquid stained wood as he made a simple request for another scotch on the rocks. Getting a gruff response in answer he shoved his hands in his pocket waiting for his order, he wanted to just get the drink and run, not talking to any of the people getting progressively more drunk at the little island of ‘alcohol bliss’, tomorrow it would be 'hangover hell’ for most of them. He could feel eyes boring into him and he flicked his gaze to the right side, meeting the dazzling greens of the vampire boy settling on the stool next to him. 

"Um, can I buy you a drink?" Eren asked, attempting to give the man a friendly smile. But by the look on the shorter man's face, he didn't seem to have any intention of returning the favor. Feeling unnerved that someone was actually able to resist his charm up close, Eren continued. "What's your poison?" 

“Save your breath brat, the money I make in a week is more than you could in months,” Levi answered, holding in the urge to roll his eyes as he noticed the way the other opened and closed his mouth in shock. Whether the reaction was because of his short answer, assumption of his age, or the insinuation that he had deep pockets. It didn’t matter to Levi, the vampire was one in the few dozens that called the city home. “You got good hearing, I already ordered my scotch so I think you can assume my taste.” 

There was a nervous chuckle that came from the male next to him, and Levi inwardly groaned as he realized that this lanky brunette wasn’t one to back down easily. For the moment though he tried to ignore the other by looking at the bartender preparing his drink. Then he felt it, making his grey eyes widen as he felt his body sway slightly. This wasn’t caused by his own intentions or the drink. There was a sweet smell invading his nose, to Levi it smelled like fresh rain, tea, and fresh picked mint, it was an inviting addicting smell that was a mixture of all of the man’s favorite things. A sense of warmth tried to blanket him, ease his tired muscles and overworked brain.  
Icy orbs turned back to the vampire, drilling right into his smug grin, “Cut that shit out. I’m not becoming your juice box so why don’t you go run along?” Levi brushed his shoulders and arms off, like he was literally dusting the vampiric influence off with ease. 

Eren's eyes widened slightly. This had never happened before. The shorter man seemed to be resistant to Eren, even though he had just been touched by Eren's glamour power. No human should be powerful enough to resist a vampire, let alone be able to detect a glamour. Yet here stood such a human, casually downing a scotch after totally calling Eren on all his bullshit.  
Eren's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Fascinating..."  
The man turned a sharp eye at him, and Eren immediately raised in hands in defense. "N-no, I didn't mean you! I, uh, was talking about the... Bartender! Yes, the way he mixes drinks is fascinating, don't you think?"  
Eren was met with silence. Obviously this man didn't want to get sucked into a conversation with Eren at all. But he wasn't finished yet!  
"My name is Eren," he said with an uneasy smile. "And just so you know, I may be a vampire, but I wasn't trying to bite you or anything. Well, I mean, unless you wanted to be bitten. But I'd never bite someone without their consent, I swear!"

“Riiiiight,” Levi drew out the ‘i’ sound before turning on his heel, he had his drink and that meant there was no longer any reason to hang around the bar where the national language was dick talk and swears. He could hear the vampire turning on the ancient stool, obviously trying to keep him in sight, “Have fun with your study of greasy human bartenders who haven’t washed their hair in a week, I’m sure it is the most ‘fascinating’ thing you have ever seen.”  
It was hot in the bar and he loosened his tie and unclasped the first two buttons of his shirt that held the collar tight to skin. Revealing pale, unscarred skin. Not one scar graced the neck from the two punctures wounds that came from vampire feedings, those scars were so common nowadays that no one thought twice about them. Almost as normal as someone having a scar on their knee from a bad fall when they were a brainless brat.

Levi still didn’t turn around when he heard the brunette scrambling off his seat as the human started to return to his booth. The other was really intending to follow him like a lost puppy it seemed. Whatever, the other would realize how pointless it was sooner or later, but he almost groaned when he saw the shit eating grin spreading across Hanji’s face when he slid back into the booth, having to step over her to sit in the middle and put space between himself and the vampire. 

"And who might this be, Levi?" the bubbly brunette that Levi had sat down next to asked excitedly. Eren faltered, unsure of how to respond to that question. A friend? An acquaintance? Somehow both didn't seem right to say. He glanced at the man being questioned, but by the look on his face, there was no way he was going to answer.  
"We just met earlier at the counter," Eren explained. "I'm Eren."  
"Hey, you're a vampire, right?" the woman asked immediately, practically leaning across Levi to get a closer look at Eren. He smiled uneasily. She didn't seem to be a vampire hater like Levi was, but from what he had gathered earlier while he was eavesdropping, this woman called Hanji wasn't the most sane of individuals either.  
"Y-yes, I am," he answered.  
Hanji's eyes practically sparkled. "Well, by all means! Sit down, sit down! I'd like to talk! We don't get many vamps coming through around here. I have some questions I'd love to ask you!"  
Eren pulled a chair over to the booth and sat down, stealing a peek at Levi's face as he did so. The older man did not look happy. He glanced at the other member of the table as well who hadn't said much at all since he arrived. The man was tall, his long legs folded into the booth uncomfortably, with sharp blue eyes and short blonde hair.

Levi inwardly groaned, sending a few dagger glares at both Hanji and the vampire that had decided to make himself comfortable with the raven’s most immediate “friends”. Still when Hanji discreetly gave him the middle finger under the table, he gave up on his task of trying to burn holes through both of their thick heads with his eyes. Instead he turned to look at Erwin, trying to figure out what he thought of all of this, but the blond only had a slight turn of his lips. However, to Levi it screamed a shit eating grin at the other’s discomfort. Of course, they didn’t care about how he felt about the leech, because they were obviously not the other’s targeted dinner.

Feeling a ‘little’ spiteful, he ground his heel into the toes of Erwin’s shoes, finally getting a flinch which Levi looked back at him blankly for. “By the way, when are we going to reorganize the offices on the third floor? Those shitheads are not getting as much work done as they could be if they weren’t close to their best fucking friend and spouting shit all day.”  
Talking about business and work, he hated it, but if it kept him from being dragged into a conversation with the brat, then he would bite the bullet that tastes like a stapler, though he would never reveal why he knew how that greasy metal tasted like.  
However, Hanji seemed to be determined to include Eren and make the temperamental vertically challenged man ‘best buddies’ or some shit, or she was just trying to feed Levi to a vampire so she could see what happened. 

"You're quite cute, aren't you, Eren?" Hanji remarked with a grin and a nudge in Eren's direction. He blushed despite himself. "Isn't he, Levi?"  
Eren's heart skipped a beat, but Levi seemed determined to completely ignore the two of them. Rather than discourage Eren, however, he felt slight excitement. Eren felt that there was a lot more to this mysterious man than just this pretty face and unyielding attitude. If he could name it, Eren would say the feeling radiating off this small unassuming man was power. And all vampires felt a natural attraction to power; it made the blood richer and thicker. This Levi character must have had his fair share of experiences with vampires in the past. No wonder he hated them so much.  
The pull was less potent for Eren because he was only a half-vampire, but he could still feel it, tingling sparks of vitality and strength, thrumming through thick veins in the neck...  
"Eren? Did you hear what I said?"

Eren blinked. All three of the occupants of the booth were staring at him. Eren scrambled to remember what Hanji had just said, to no avail.  
"I'm sorry," he swiftly apologized. "What were you saying?"  
"I was just asking if you had drank anything tonight," Hanji said with a sly smile. "But by the way you were just checking out Levi's neck, I guess I have my answer."  
Suddenly, Levi shoved his way past Hanji and out of the booth. He put on his jacket and abruptly left the bar, the door slamming shut behind him.  
Eren slumped. He totally blew it. The tall blonde and Hanji also got up from the booth, leaving Eren feeling desolate in his chair. Just as Hanji was passing him, she slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. Eren looked up, puzzled.  
"I really enjoyed our conversation, and I'd love to chat again. You can tell me all about your vampire culture in detail. This is my office number." Hanji explained. "And by the way... I work with Levi. So you might see him when you come down."  
With one last wink, Hanji dashed off to catch up to the other two. Eren stared at the piece of paper she left him. A slow smile crept across his face. He wasn't out of the running yet! 

Sharp icy eyes zeroed in on Hanji as she tried to fall in step with him, looking away while drawing his shoulders higher up from both the cold and to avoid the other’s stare. There was fury bubbling in his gut and he clenched his hands by his sides, but as he heard her draw in a breath, about to speak, his last line of sanity snapped, snarling out, “Don’t you fucking dare. I won’t let you fucking hand me over on a silver platter to someone that just wants to suck me.”

Erwin couldn’t help the small sound that escaped his lips as Levi let out a long sigh, “What the fuck Erwin, I expected you of all people to be mature enough not to giggle like a little girl about sex jokes.” The blonde's shoulders continued to shake before Erwin couldn’t take it any longer and let out a loud chuckle to match Hanji’s hysterical laughter, taking a few seconds to calm down to listen to Levi’s continuing rant, “You saw the way that brat was looking at me, I wouldn’t be surprised if he does want a fuck and a meal. Two for one deal or some shit you get at fast food restaurants.” Not that he would ever let that much grease come near his lips.  
Hanji was going to keep scheming until Levi sent the little vampire crying all the way home, where he would die in his coffin while weeping from the agony of being rejected by a simple human.

Levi eyes moved to the side, starting to step down a different sidewalk, “I’m heading home, have fun sleeping it all off before coming to work in the morning.” He gave a small wave behind his back starting towards the park, knowing it was the best shortcut towards the high-end apartments.  
The breeze was cool and refreshing for his overly warm skin from the alcohol in his system, still no one would have been able to tell that he had been in a bar unless they got close enough to smell the drink and smoke on his clothing. They would need to be washed with triple the amount of detergent as usual to get them clean enough to his standards again. Still there was not the slightest sway or stagger in his step as he moved along the empty sidewalk. The deserted park surprisingly pleasant.  
His eyes slid about the darkness between the street lamps, wondering if his newest stalker had decided to follow him from the bar. Hands stuffed into his pockets he felt over the switchblade that was hidden away in the built in secret flap. The edge was lined in silver, something that was hard to come by, however, he had certain connections that he was not completely proud of. This one was relatively new, a ‘Christmas/Birthday’ present of sorts from someone he had expected to be dead at this point.

Eren watched Levi feel for something in his jacket, assuming it was some kind of weapon. Someone that wary of vampires had to be carrying some kind of concealed weapon; especially if that someone decided on a ballsy route like taking the park at night to get home. He was walking about two miles behind Levi, but his eyes could see even the slight lines under the older man's eyes as he squinted in the night, no doubt suspecting that Eren was following him and scanning the nearby trees. As if he would need to be that close to keep up.

And despite how this looked, Eren wasn't following Levi. Well, not exactly anyway. He was following the vampire that was following Levi.  
Eren had noticed the vermin when he first stepped into the bar after Levi, along with another one conversing in the corner. Eren didn't get along well with other vampires, so he had ignored them completely. Vampires were so sensitive to blood that they could immediately tell when there was a half-blood around. Apparently blood like Eren's carried a certain smell and taste that vampires found repugnant. When he was younger, Eren was often hunted down and beaten by his fellow vampire brethren. Mikasa had tended to his wounds many times. Thanks to that, he was much more resilient now, but also with a few anger issues that he needed to straighten out one of these days.

The other two vampires in the bar had noticed Levi immediately, but quickly turned away when Eren had walked in after him. They probably would have picked a fight with him anywhere else, but it was against human laws for a vampire to murder another vampire, so they couldn't risk making a scene. Eren had thought that would be the last of it, but when Levi and the other two left the bar, one of the two vampires got up and walked out after them. Eren had no choice but to follow. There was no way he was going to let some other filthy vampire get a taste of Levi's irresistible smelling blood. Just the thought of that scum touching Levi's skin had Eren's blood boiling over.  
Eren sent a quick text to Armin, telling him his location and to be there in case things got ugly. And by "ugly", Eren meant him losing control and ripping the vamp's head off. 

The feeling of being watched and followed started to burn just under Levi's skin as he listened to the soft whispering sounds of the autumn night. There was something just under the whistle of the wind and he paused beside one of the large gaudy fountains that called the park home, the soft gurgle of the water almost pleasant. The peeing and spitting baby angel spouts had been a hot topic in the city council and local television station for years because of people arguing about the 'appropriateness' of the display.  
Levi had never considered himself religious and honestly the fountain was just an amusing piece of art that squirted heavily chemically treated water that made the fountain not look like shit from growing algae and kid piss, because he knew how filthy those brats playing in the fountain during the summer were.

Still it was not the time to muse over his own opinions about art and brats, no, now the fountain would be the battlefield as he tightened his grip around the blade. Whether or not it was Eren did not matter to him. However, if it was a different vampire from the bar he knew what was coming. They had to have smelled the brat's glamour and then seen the way Levi rejected it.  
Meaning they wouldn't bother to play nice when going after his blood, they'd attack and as long a they didn't change or kill him it would be be legal. As long as he was above the age of ten he was a target. Fucked up laws indeed. However it was common for people to go missing and never be found with so many creatures roaming the night and it was even easier to make sure a body never turned up.  
Levi felt the brush of a cool breeze and with a long sigh he turned to face the tall figure that had a wide fanged grin standing only 6 feet away from him, "I'm going to give you one warning you shitheaded leech. Go look for your meal elsewhere or you'll fucking regret it."

A small hissing pop sounded next to Eren's side, a small blond with wide baby blue eyes dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and grey button up top and black vest appeared crouched next to the vampire when the charcoal colored smoke faded. However that round angelic face held an annoyed frown and some of the buttons were undone on his shirt and hair tousled. There was a small bit of blood in the corner of his lips, "Eren this better be good I was in the middle of dinner."

"Sorry, Armin," Eren started, but before he could explain to his best friend why he had called, the vampire emerged from the darkness to confront Levi. "Shit!"  
Eren immediately rushed from his crouched position behind a bush, Armin close behind him and following without a word of protest, but they were too late. The vampire lunged for Levi's throat, fangs out, ready to taste that sweet smelling blood that had been driving Eren crazy all night.  
"You're a cocky little human, aren't you?" The vampire hissed as he grabbed Levi's arms to restrain him. "Did you really think you could detect my presence if I was really trying to hide it? I don't even need to use my glamour to make you mine..."  
"Stop it!!" Eren shouted, blood boiling. How dare that fuck touch him!

Eren was all ready to grab the vampire and throw him off Levi, but the vampire crumpled to the ground before Eren could even take another step. He glanced at Armin, but the blonde shook his head; he hadn't done anything, either. As the vampire writhed on the ground in pain, Eren looked up and saw Levi standing there, the tip of his small dagger coated with blood, staring disinterestedly at the vampire by his feet. He then grabbed the man by his hair and in one smooth motion, sliced off his head. The sound of the vampire's body hitting the ground echoed through the quiet night air.  
Levi tossed the head away as well, then he proceeded to use the shirt on the decapitated vampire to wipe off his blade. Then he shot a glare at Eren. A chill ran down Eren's spine, coupled with a pang of desire. Who the hell was this guy? He wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The dull thunk of the skull landing in the grass was a satisfying one to say the least for the man that had his throat almost ripped out. By morning the body would be dust and a bit of burnt fabric. With no human usually caring enough to investigate it more than simply throwing the remains into the river, grass, or trash. Hey, it made a fucking great fertilizer in Levi's opinion. “So you were following me as well,” it was a statement, silver eyes glinting in the dim light that the street lamps provided as he focused on his task of wiping off any trace of the blood on both his hands and the blade. Even if the other had moved to try and come to his aid, there was still no way Levi was going to trust the thirsty brat. He looked to the side taking in the blond staring wide eyed at him as well. 

Seemed Eren had a little friend, the petite new male was beautiful like all supernatural creatures, but he wasn’t a vampire, if anything he was worse.  
“And you brought a… demon huh?” Armin jumped slightly before grinning, sharp teeth on display, as two curving bronze colored horns appeared on top of his skull like that of an ibex, spade tipped dark bronze colored tail unwrapping from his waist instead of acting like a belt. The human was just as fascinating to the blond as to Eren. How could he pick them out so easily? He wanted to know desperately and he wasn’t afraid to use his powers to dive into the mind of the raven to thoroughly, and painfully, pick through thoughts and memories to get his answers. Or… he would have if Eren didn’t give him a look and had an obvious claim on this odd man. Armin’s eyes flickered to the knife in the human’s hand, surprise lacing his tone, “Silver, they still make those?”

Levi sighed as he went to cross his arms as Eren still tried to get over his shock at being called out yet again, but winced as he felt a stinging in his upper left arm, shit, the vampire’s claws had got him in the scuffle. His eyes snapped back to the two creatures, seeing their eyes lock on the spot where blood was starting to soak into his blazer. “Listen, I don’t have the energy to play with you tonight.”

“Let me help you..!” Eren started as he took a step towards Levi, but stopped short when the intimidating male aimed his silver dagger at Eren’s throat. Even injured as he was, Eren had no doubts that this man could behead him as swiftly as he had the previous vampire. And it would take even less than that to kill Eren, since he was only half.  
Armin tensed, but Eren held up a hand. He stared at Levi. The silver blade of the dagger never wavered, but Eren’s fine-tuned eyes could see the sweat starting to bead at the man’s forehead, making a line from his midnight colored hair and stretching all the way to those mesmerizing gray silver-ish eyes that shined like jewels in the faint moonlight. He was amazing, but he was only human. That cut needed to be looked at immediately. 

Eren reached in his pocket. Levi tensed, taking a cautious step back. What Eren pulled out was the piece of paper with Hanji’s phone number and his cellphone.  
“Don’t worry,” Eren's voice was soft like he was working with a wild, dangerous animal, well it was obvious that Levi was dangerous at the very least. “I’m going to call someone to help you.”

“I don’t need your help brat, I’ve been through a hell of a lot worse than this,” even as Levi said this, he couldn’t help but wince as the scratches burned, stupid vampires and their poisons. The way that it affected each human was different and Levi wanted to get the fuck away from Eren before it took full effect. Already he could feel his face warming up, hotter than it would have if he drank the bar dry. He could see that the concern on the vampire’s face was increasing by the second.  
Glancing to the side Levi caught the twitch of the blond’s nose, the blue eyes dilating for a second before a wide toothy grin started to spread across the demon's face. The human glaring at him with a look that clearly said ‘shut up and fuck you’. 

Armin smirked as he placed a hand on his friend’s arm, reaching over to turn the phone in his hands off. “Hey, Eren, I think the human’s right. The cut’s not that serious, you should just make sure he gets home safely and cleaned up.” Confusion and disbelief covered the brunette’s face, but he was only answered with a wink, “I’m going back to my dinner, I left the poor soul naked, chained to a bed, and with the worse erection in his life.” Ignoring the scoff he got from the strange raven, Armin took a step back before disappearing with small pop and cloud of smoke.

Levi didn’t wait for the vampire to get his thoughts in order, turning on his heel and continuing on his way, hand holding tight over the wound as he tried not to groan as warm stickiness started to coat his fingers. His home was only a two minute walk away, all he had to do was get in his apartment and he could take care of his growing problem. He could hear the sound of the vampire’s shoes falling in step behind him. The other could be silent as death if he wanted, but instead he was attempting to make Levi comfortable by making sure he was heard.

“Seriously, brat, you don’t need to follow me around like a puppy, just go home already.” But the other remained stubborn in his pursuit. Fuck, the scratch was starting to burn and his pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight as they stepped into the high end apartment building. When the elevator suddenly started up and bounced them, he couldn’t help the small moan leaving his lips, leaning back against the cool metal walls. Shit this was embarrassing, and dangerous, his eyes peeked towards the vampire under his lashes, keeping a tight hold on the knife in his hand.

Something was definitely wrong. At least, that’s what Eren first thought as he followed Levi home. He was walking unsteadily and shaking like a leaf, the cut on his arm probably burning through his weak human body. Eren tried to stay as close as possible without the other male getting suspicious, but every now and then he would be met with a glare. They finally made it to his apartment building, which was in a very nice part of town, but it was really late and the lobby was deserted so Eren decided to follow Levi onto the elevator just in case he collapsed.  
That’s when he realized what was actually wrong. Or, maybe in his case, what was really right. The elevator jolted to a start and Levi let out a muffled moan, which might as well been a full scream in this tiny space. Eren observed the other man’s flushed skin, strangled breathing, and the way he was twisting his legs, and gulped. Eren had heard that vampire venom affected humans in different ways; in his case, his human side was highly allergic to it and if infected, the venom could become fatal depending on how much of it was in his system. But not all humans were like that. Some got giddy off of venom, others got high, and it was sold at remarkably high prices in the underworld. The most dangerous humans for vampires in today’s society were those people who collected that venom by torturing and killing vampires. He was sure they did this to other mystical creature as well, using whatever they could to sell to unsuspecting humans. For example, Armin’s tears could be used for aging and wrinkle treatment.

The effect the venom was having on Levi was apparent. This might be Eren’s only chance to win him and get a lick of that sweet smelling blood.  
“You’re… sweating a lot,” Eren said, hesitantly moving closer. “Are you feeling unwell?”  
He inched closer, pretending not to notice Levi’s obvious arousal, and cautiously put his hands on Levi’s sides, helping him stand up straighter and experimentally running his hands over Levi’s torso. Levi twitched and gasped.

“S-sorry…” Eren began, feeling guilty. But the apology died in his throat when he saw Levi’s face, glazed over with barely contained passion. He couldn’t hold back any longer.  
Eren’s lips came crashing down on Levi’s, tongues intertwining. Eren immediately ripped open Levi’s shirt, popping off a few buttons in the process, and ran his hands over his chest, pausing to flick two hard nipples with his thumbs. Levi moaned again, further fueling Eren’s desire. He hoisted Levi up by his legs, their pelvises meeting through fabric. Levi’s crotch collided with Eren’s, both of their budding members rubbing against each other. The elevator doors opened and Eren carried Levi out of them.

Everything felt too hot and the colors that made up the elevator, then the hallways, swirled a bit too much. The vampire was too close, taking too many liberties with Levi with his current predicament, but fuck, if the friction between their two bodies didn’t feel so fucking right at the moment. His hands held tightly to the fabric of the stupidly tall brat’s shoulders. The knife at one point or another had been shoved back into his pants pocket. 

Levi was torn, one side was screaming at him to push Eren away, cut off his dick, and then behead the shit for taking advantage of him, but his body kindly told the rational part of his mind to shut the fuck up. It wasn’t hard to ignore, especially when their tongues danced together and he felt cool hands press and massage his ass through the tight slacks. He could deal with the consequences later, for the moment he was going to focus on fixing his absence of a sex life, at least for the night.

Still there was something that regretfully made him separate from those sinfully delicious lips, “Brat, you don’t know which apartment I even live in.” However, being met with a smirk was not what he expected as felt his back bump against the smooth surface of a door. Glancing over his shoulder he read the numbers “1330”. He should have known that Eren could sniff out which room had his scent coming out of it the most, no matter how clean he liked to keep it. There were at least 6 bottles of bleach in his closet and all different brands.

Quickly plucking his keys out of his back pocket, swatting Eren’s hand slightly he unlocked the door and then the world became a blur again as the vampire used his speed to rush to his bedroom and with a small grunt Levi felt his back hitting against the soft sheets of his bed. Before he could complain about being so RUDELY deposited like a sack of fucking potatoes, lips were on top of his own again. A fresh load of venom practically being spoon fed to him as the other eagerly plundered the mouth that not many others had before.  
Who would top, he wasn’t sure, but fuck as they shamelessly rutted against each other, he wasn’t sure he minded either as he tangled his fingers and tugged at the short messy brown locks of hair. Narrowing his eyes he drew away slightly, drawing the vampire’s bottom lip between his own teeth before biting. The sound of surprise, pain and something else was music to his ears, smirking up at the creature of the night.

This human had bitten him!  
Eren knew this male was seemingly different than all the others he had come across, but who in the hell bit a vampire? Any battle involving teeth seemed to be a bit redundant against a vampire. And he itched to bite him back, but Eren held back; for this first time, Eren wasn't going to suck this human's blood at all. Mostly to ensure that there would be another time, but also because Eren wanted to cherish this meeting. He felt something coming off Levi, something different that called to him. Eren had always felt alone, being a half vampire accepted by neither race, and seeing Levi made him feel like Levi knew what being alone was like too. 

Speaking of Levi, he was causing Eren's thoughts to get scrambled with his eager motions. Already Eren's pants were half off and the human male's fingers were probing roughly inside. Eren twitched when he successfully grabbed hold of his member. He tried to focus on breathing as his fangs elongated with lust; he hadn't fed that night and the temptation was positively torturing him.  
Levi either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued to stroke, up and down, in a rhythmic movement. Eren moved his hips to match, enjoying the glorious feeling he was getting. He could probably come right here. But just as he thought that, Levi suddenly let go. Eren's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Levi with surprise. The dark haired male glared at him, as if to say it wasn't fair that Eren was getting to have all the fun.

What the hell was Levi even doing anymore, he wasn’t sure as he looked up at the vampire sitting on top of his thighs. At one point Levi had lost his blazer and shirt, probably laying somewhere between his front door and his bedroom, the urge to go find it and fold it before it got wrinkled was strong. However, he didn’t think his own blue balls and the vampire on top of him would appreciate it.

Speaking of the brunette, silver eyes rolled up and down the tanned, heaving form above him, illuminated by the light that sneaked past his curtains. Their staring contest continued for a few more seconds, seemed like the blood sucker was trying to figure out his next move and what would get him fucking slapped or stabbed. It was a satisfying thought, that the taller male was still treating him like a threat and he sure as hell should be. There was no way for Eren to know about the small hole cut into the side of his mattress that held another silver knife, or the small handgun which called the nightstand home. 

Hanji, Erwin, and the few people he trusted that knew of his habits called him paranoid and Levi let them. They didn’t know exactly what the raven haired man dealt with in his past and what still carried on in his daily life, he also didn’t plan on telling anyone either.  
He was brought back to the present as he felt cool hands moving to grip the waistband of his slacks. There was another moment of hesitation that made the human groan, “Are you waiting for me to die of old age? If so that’s some freaky shit you're into.” Predictably, the other took the bait, Levi being relieved of both his pants, underwear, socks, and shoes in basically one violent motion, “You rip anything and you’re paying for it.”  
He hissed softly at the feeling of the air embracing his naked form and straining member, though the feeling was soon replaced with the cool hand wrapping around him. Eren’s touch seemed to be warmer than a typical vampire’s but he didn’t care to think more about it as he let his head fall back against the pillow. A low moan leaving his lips as the hands twisted and pulled.  
This, Levi assured himself would be a one time thing. Still as he felt warm wetness running down his arm onto his once pristine sheets, he turned to see that his bright red blood was still leaking from the scratches, how had he forgotten?

Eren was already past the point of control, but once he saw the gloriously pale body laid out before him on the bed, Eren's mind went blank. He took hold of Levi's pulsating cock and began to pump his large hand up and down. The sweet moan escaping the raven haired male almost undid Eren right then and there. But he ignored his own straining member and continued to stroke in hopes of hearing more of Levi's sweet sounds.  
That's when Eren noticed that delicious smell again. It was the smell of blood, but not just any blood. This was surely Levi's own blood, most likely from that cut. Eren's half closed lids opened wide in shock. 

"You... You're cut..." Eren gasped out, his hand stilling.  
Levi glanced at his wound with an uninterested face. Instead of making any move to stop the blood, he only shrugged. Eren found his neck being pulled lower and suddenly lips were on top of his in a passionate kiss that made Eren breathless. Levi's tongue explored the inside of Eren's mouth. Eren tried to reciprocate, but he realized his fangs had unintentionally elongated. He nicked the inside of Levi's mouth, and blood trickled slowly onto Eren's own tongue.  
The taste shocked Eren's very core. It was more than delicious; it was addictive. Eren could tell instantly that it was AB negative. He had never tasted blood this rare before and was taken back by how hard it was to stop drinking it. He was sure Levi noticed it too.

Levi felt the urge to smack the other for pointing out the obvious, but instead dragged the other down for a kiss. The slice of teeth was a slight pain, that was mostly covered up by the fact that the cut only fed more poison into his bloodstream. It was easy to ignore at first, but the brat’s tongue continued to press and move against the wound to keep the blood flowing so he could suck it into his own mouth to be swallowed down. Constant moans were rolling out of vampire’s mouth from the taste of Levi’s blood and the feeling of the hot liquid scorching down his throat and pooling in his belly. 

The fact that Eren had stopped his attentions to Levi’s aching manhood was also adding to the raven’s annoyance. The little shit was still obviously aroused and the offending dick was pressing into his thigh, it might be even worse now as blood was always a turn on for leeches.  
Anger bubbled inside of him, seemed like Eren was just as one track minded as all the others of his kind. Levi moved, muscles jerking and suddenly they were flipped over, the human sitting heavily on the predator’s stomach. While his movements were not as fast as a vampire’s, it still seemed to be shocking to Eren as Levi sunk his teeth punishingly into the invading tongue before he sat up completely. Without the source of intoxicating blood, it seemed that the brunette noticed the pale hands wrapped tight around his throat, threatening to turn the pressure into suffocating.

“Now, you little shit…. Did I give you fucking permission to make me into your meal? I’m not a fucking drinking fountain and I like to keep my blood inside of me.”  
His tone was as deadly as it was cold, there was still lust in his eyes. But the pain of the other’s bite and the drain of blood was enough to make his instincts, hammered into him since he was small, kick back into overdrive.  
“You’re a good looking vamp sure, but why shouldn’t I end you here?” It was a challenge, but also a chance for Eren to save his own skin, maybe the brunette could still prove to be a better than average fuck.

Eren was surprised. Levi was stronger, much stronger than he expected. He was half vampire, but that still put his strength way above even the most capable of humans. But he wasn’t sure if he could break the hold of the man grasping his throat. Of course, he also wasn’t in the most ideal of situations either, what with his brain fogged from arousal and his dick threatening to permanently stretch the lining of his favorite jeans. He cleared his throat, desperate to think of an answer to appease Levi. Nothing immediately came to mind. Eren was a “bloodsucker”, after all. What could he say to gain the trust of a human?

“When I saw you at the bar,” Eren began hesitantly, trying to speak without breathing so that Levi wouldn’t tighten his hold. Vampires didn’t need to breathe, but he certainly did. “I thought there was a secret you were hiding from the world. And I wanted to know what it was. That’s all.”  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the blood drained from his face. What the hell did he just say?! He was so dead now.

“Some secrets are meant to remain buried, no one, and certainly not I asked you to single me out to study like I’m some exotic animal.” Levi answered, eyes narrowed as he looked down on the brunette, even if these creatures of the night didn’t need to breath, the pain of having your throat crushed would certainly be stunning and jarring enough until he could reach a weapon that could permanently end the bloodsucker.

But Levi paused, did he really want to kill this energetic and determined creature that from the very beginning looked at him with wide eyes filled with adoration and respect? Should he be snuffed out because of simple curiosity, well, it had certainly killed plenty of cats in the past, what about vampires?  
The human’s head clearly told him to eliminate this threat before he lost control and just simply wanted to kill someone in the future. However as those eyes stayed locked with his own, Levi felt his grip on the other’s throat loosening. Groaning softly as he took the hands completely away and ran a hand down his face in frustration as he knew he was probably making a big fucking mistake. Levi knew that he probably looked so wrecked at the moment, half of his bangs pushed back and cheeks flushed with lust, muscles and skin shining slightly with sweat, and eyes narrowed in thought and desire.

Finally he let out a low sigh, hips shifting back to grind back on top of the vampire’s as he finally spoke, “Fine I’ll give you a shot brat, mainly because I really need some sex after the month I’ve been having.” More like the last couple of years but he wasn’t about to admit that. Not with both of them horny as hell and it would be a mood killer, not that almost murdering his partner did that already since the vampire was still hard as a rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you learned a little bit about vampire biology
> 
> If you enjoyed please comment, it helps motivate and feed the writers~! Love to see what you think will happen in the future and yup more sexy times in the next chapter. Demon Armin I love him.
> 
> Also ART   
> Eren: http://tenebrousminded.tumblr.com/post/122924062177/all-done-with-vampire-eren  
> Armin: http://tenebrousminded.tumblr.com/post/122775972492/demon-armin-complete-i-dont-wanna-be-the-one

**Author's Note:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Well here it is, one of two stories that are being co-written by myself and the lovely ramenchick. What started out as just commenting on their work, then moving to chatting on tumblr, then to skype, then to roleplaying and coming up with ideas that we just had to write down.
> 
> Hyrulehalfbreed:  
> If you enjoyed please comment and leave kudos, it really helps to motivate us to write while dealing with our busy lives. Also, yay I am now graduated from university


End file.
